5 years without you
by fireflydarknessxox
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha had a terrible fight 5 years ago. Inuyasha finally got to go getting her, but if she came back, things might not be the same, what will happen? R&R. Pairings: Inu&Kag, San&Mir. R
1. Coming to get you

After 5 years without you!

Summary #2:: Kagome and InuYasha had a fight 5 years ago, and Kagome finally comes back, now 20 years old, after InuYasha goes to get her, what will happen between them?

**Hey, I'm Tensaigaxx, and this is my second story, but first one about InuYasha! Enjoy the story and please review my story. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own InuYasha, but I would love too**

* * *

'Should I go back, I miss him terribly and, no way, he still probably hates me' said Kagome staring down the well, now 20 years old. She now owned the shrine, after her Grandpa died 3 years ago, and her mother died last year of cancer. 

She walked back into the shrine, empty. She had never dated anyone after she met InuYasha and after the fight. Truth be told, even though, she wouldn't admit it, she still deeply loved InuYasha.

xxxxxxx

InuYasha stared down the well. It had become a routine, get up, stare down the well all day, waiting for her to return, eat, go back to sleep.

He vowed he'd never go and get, but, he terribly missed her, but, it had been five terribly long years for him, she probably had forgotten him.

"Go get her already" yelled a man's voice behind him. It was Miroku.

InuYasha jumped up in fright, and said, with a hint of sadness, "she probably forgotten me anyway, why should I". He was making it a little obvious he was heartbroken by this

"Cause,... you love her, don't you" said Sango, a surprised expression of her face. Sango was also wearing a wedding ring on her ring finger. Who was the lucky guy, Miroku, of course.

"Of course not, how could I love Kagome, I would have gotten her by now, if I did love her" he said, of course lying, and it showed, he loved Kagome, even more than he ever loved Kikyo, or any other woman.

"Your lying InuYasha" said Sango and Miroku together, smiling, "You do love her!"

"So what if I do, she'll never know, I'll never see her again" he said, admitting it, but still sadness filled his voice.

"She will if you go talk to her right now, now go" said Sango picking up InuYasha, with help from Miroku, and forced him into the enchanted well.

xxxxxxxxx

"its so boring here, my friends, all went to college, and are too busy to talk to me, I hate this shrine!" said Kagome lying on her bed, in the same one as 5 years ago. She heard a noise on the roof, but ignored it and fell asleep.

InuYasha on the other hand was on the roof of the shrine watching as Kagome sleep, then entered the room for a closer room. She was a beautiful as she had been 5 years ago, and it was amazing just to see her again.

Suddenly a tickle came into InuYasha's nose, and he sneezed.

Quickly, he ran out of the room as fast as possible and looked quietly as Kagome woke up.

"What the Heck was that" said Kagome confused.

InuYasha hid behind the door, but it soon flung open.

"Inu-I-InuYasha?" she said suprised.

"Y- you remember me" he said amazed

"Of Course I do, why wouldn't I?" she said slightly smiling

"Cause Its been 5 years since I last saw you Kagome" he said sadly, "I missed you" he said sadly, his head down .

"I missed you too, but, why did you just decide to come back now, why not 5 years ago..." said Kagome sadly, a sad look upon her face. She hated that InuYasha didn't apologize for the fight that was HIS fault yet, it wasn't hers, so it had to be his.

**End of first chapter**

* * *

Ok, so not so long, i know, but still, it'll get better, i promise. Please leave you ideas on my story, I'd love to hear them, and I would love to get a review :) Again, there will be more writing next chapter, I just need to sleep a little and get my thoughts together, till then, good night :) 


	2. Past and Present

Disclaimer:: Sadly, I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter

Hey me again, with a new pen name, same writing, but different name! Tensaigaxx

**I've decided to make it a series of fights instead of one, because I have a lot of ideas! Sorry if that's kinda confusing**, **but they all focus just on the two, and some Kikyo and Koga! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!! And btw, only allowed on weekends, but I'll try to update again today!**

Chapter Two:: Past and Present

Last chapter) "Cause Its been 5 years since I last saw you Kagome" he said sadly, "I missed you" he said sadly, his head down .

"I missed you too, but, why did you just decide to come back now, why not 5 years ago..." said Kagome sadly, a sad look upon her face.

_Flashback (one of the fights):: _

"_InuYasha how could you!" yelled Kagome furiously_

"_How could I what?" InuYasha asked confused_

"_How could you just kiss Kikyo in front of me" she said_

"_You saw that!" he asked surprised_

"_Hell yes, so did Miroku and Sango!" she said_

"_SHE kissed ME, not the other way" said InuYasha, yelling, yes, actually yelling at Kagome._

"_You kissed her back though" said Kagome holding back tears._

"_..., Wait, Why the hell do you care!" yelled InuYasha furious that she was making this such a HUGE deal._

"_Just forget it InuYasha, go marry Kikyo" she said and ran off. As soon as she was far away from him, she began to cry. -end of first fight– -end of flashback-_

"Cause I was hoping you'd come back on your own!" said InuYasha,

"But why now, Did Miroku and Sango throw you down the well and force you to come get me" she said crossly.

InuYasha didn't answer

"They did didn't they, I hate you InuYasha, get out, now, or better yet.

She stared at the rosary, and forced out the words

"SIT BOY! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!!!!"she said than ran away into bathroom and locked the door.

'How could he' she thought, hiding in the bathroom shower 'have the guts to come here, I hate him, well, actually, I love him, but how does that matter, he'll never know'.

_Flashback (after the first fight):_

_Kagome, face in her hands, couldn't stop crying, sitting against a tree in InuYasha forest near Kaede's hut, near the well._

"_What's wrong?" said a deep voice, it was Koga._

"_Oh, Koga! Nothing at all" she said quickly wiping away all her tears._

"_Your not fooling me Kagome, what's wrong" said Koga comfortingly_

"_Nothing, just I saw Kikyo and InuYasha make out, so nothing at all" she said, showing that she was obviously hurt by that fact._

"_What does that trouble you?" he said dumbly_

"_Cause, it just does, ok" she said crying again._

"_Please, don't cry, he's not worth it, trust me, that mutt, is insensitive and selfish, your too good for him" said Koga._

"_You think so?" asked Kagome_

"_I know so" said Koga who then went to gently hugging her._

_InuYasha though, stood behind bushes, watching as he hugged her, and shed a single tear. He was heartbroken. It was simply karma, but he felt like his heart had just been ripped out of its place. He ran off._

_-end of flashback- _

'Stupid me, I hurt kagome' thought InuYasha lying on the ground in painseeing that Kagome did hurt him

InuYasha slowly got up, the pain had got to him and he fell back down, and hit his head, and became unconscious.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Its been 2 hours, he must be gone by now!" said Kagome unlocking the bathroom door.

She slowly walked into her room, to see InuYasha, bruised, and on her floor, unconscious, and blood of the floor, not much, but, still, there was blood.

**End of Chapter 2**

**OOC:**

**Ok** not to long, I know, but, I'm actually only about 12 years old, so this is two days with all my other family, taekwondo and chores, stuff like that.

More flashbacks in chapter 2, and find out what I have planned for chapter 3, well, what I'm gonna start planning now at least.

More fun!!!

Character Talk!!!

Sesshomaru:: Where Am I in your story !?!

Me:: You'll show up soon enough

Koga:: What about me!

Me:: You will too

Barney the Dinosaur:: Will I show up?

Me: Hell no, if you did, I'd have Sesshomaru kill you

Sesshomaru:: What would I have too, why not InuYasha

InuYasha:: Yeah, why not me?

Me:: Cause your unconscious and, I have other plans for you!

InuYasha:: Fine

Barney: -Starts to sing-

Me:: Kill him Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru:: No

Me:: -gets out a rosary for Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru:: Huh, what the heck

Me:: SIT BOY

Sesshomaru &InuYasha:: -falls to the ground-

Me: Now will you kill him, and sorry Inuyasha

Sesshomaru: Fine -kills barney-

Moral of this chat:: The worlds a better place without Barney's singing

(I did that all because of boardness, they'll be back next chapter too, the are our comedy, or, just entertainment )


	3. Alone and worried

**CHAPTER THREEEEEEEE: Alone, and Worried**

**Disclaimer**: ME NO OWN INUYASHA cries

**Author Note: Yes, Sango, Shippo and Miroku are in this one**. And Also, Shippo is older now, and a little meaner!

Now lets start the chapter:

"INUYASHA!!!" screamed Kagome and ran up to him and held him in her arms. She was thinking of something, and that something was, 'this is all my fault, if I didn't get so mad at him, he wouldn't be like this'

But suddenly something happened, he was breathing.

"Thank goodness, he's still alive" she said crying just a little bit and picked him up and laid him on her bed softly, relived he was going to be alright!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sango, Shippo and Miroku sat at the shore of a river waiting.

"Hey Miroku, when do you thing InuYasha will be back?" asked Shippo impatiently.

Shippo had a DEATHLY want to see Kagome again, and why wouldn't he? Kagome had always been like his mother, and when she didn't come back after some reason Sango and Miroku wouldn't tell him about, he was devastated

"Shippo patience is a virtue!" exclaimed Miroku laughing at the little fox demons great want to see Kagome again, which made the little youkai VERY mad.

"Come on Shippo let's go see if Kaede (yes, she's still alive) needs any help" said Sango, trying to make sure no fight would start out, although, she too almost had begun laughing.

"Ok Sango, goodbye pervert" said Shippo smirking at Miroku

"See ya later Sango, bye short stuff" said Miroku laughing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 hours had passed and InuYasha has Awoken yet!

"InuYasha, please wake up, I promise, I'll NEVER sit you again if you just wake up" said Kagome!

Then, something happened

**-end of chapter 3-**

Ok, that's it, sorry but next chapter is gonna be MEGA long, and how do I know that? Well, I'm glad you asked, because simply, I wrote it already in my "5 years without you" notebook. And also, to everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! You guys really made my day!

Also, hehehehehe I left you with a cliffhanger! Trust me though, I'm posting chapter 4 VERRRRRY soon so, again, Chapter 4 WILL be up later today :)\

-no character chat this chapter because I have to hurry to post next chapter-


	4. A Night She'll Never Forget

**Chapter 4: the night she would never forget**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but I own the poem!

WARNING: AN ALMOST RAPE SCENE AND LANGUAGE

_2 hours had passed and InuYasha has Awoken yet! _

"_InuYasha, please wake up, I promise, I'll NEVER sit you again if you just wake up" said Kagome!_

_Then, something happened_

Night just had begun to fall. Tonight, was a new moon!

InuYasha had just became human right in front of Kagome's eyes.

Also, something else had happened. Kagome felt fur covered arms wrap around her, and immediately knew who it was, who it HAD to be. It had to be Koga.

"Koga, why, how?" said Kagome, just to be cut of by a trail of kisses down her neck.

"Koga, what the hell are y-y-you doing?" stuttered Kagome as scared as a person who just saw someone get killed by, the taco bell dog.

"You will be my mate Kagome, InuYasha isn't here to save you, your mine now!" Koga said drunk and evilly.

"Get away from me" yelled Kagome as Koga pushed Kagome to the floor, ripped of his shirt and tried to rape Kagome by ripping of her pants.

"Stop yelling you wench, so I can fuck you" yelled Koga.

"No don't. Please, help, INUYASHA!!!!" yelled Kagome as she tried to buck Koga off of her.

Almost as if on cue, InuYasha quickly got up, and threw Koga across the room.

"Oh look dog boy is awake, I'm so afraid" said Koga, then he ran up to InuYasha, punched him, and knocked him out

Before Koga could laugh, Kagome punched him down and knocked him out!

Then Kagome dragged Koga to the well and threw him do it, which, hopefully would bring him to the Feudal Era.

She soon heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned around to see InuYasha walking toward her.

"You really should be in bed" she said kindly.

"I'm ok, doesn't hurt that bad" said InuYasha

Kagome could help but get tears in her eyes as she saw the bruises and heard InuYasha talking!

"InuYasha, I'm sorry" she said as tears stained her face.

InuYasha couldn't speak. He couldn't find any comforting words, so he did what first came to mind, He walked up to her, and enwrapped in his warm embrace!

After a few minutes, they let go of each other and Inuyasha handed Kagome a poem that read:::

_**Kagome**_

_Try to get you out of my head, _

_and tell myself that your dead,_

_why do you follow me,_

_everywhere I go?_

_And, why do I love you so,_

_And why can't I let you go,_

_I never wanted you to leave,_

_so here's my one question,_

_will you marry me?_

_I know it may be a little to late,_

_and we haven't even gone on a real date,_

_but please I love you,_

_won't you say you love me too,_

_will you marry me _

_Kagome Higerashi_

Kagome looked up to InuYasha, crying again

"Are you serious..." she said looking him right in the eyes.

"Yes" he said getting down on one knee, taking out a velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful, diamond engagement ring "I know, it 5 years overdue, but Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome smiled, and said, "Yes, I will InuYasha Takahashi, I will marry you!" she said as he put the ring on her finger, picked her up, twirled her around and kissed her passionately..

-end of Chapter 4-

So, how was that chapter! I hope you guys like it, cause it took 1 hour to retype it, although, I had a lot of distractions. Please Review, it would mean the world to me, and If you have ideas for a story but don't wanna write it yourself feel absolutely free to PM them to me!

CHARACTER TALK:::

InuYasha: I'M ALIVE, and getting married, wow!

Kagome: YOU FINALLY ASKED ME

Sesshomaru: I killed barney, now what do I do

InuYasha: Kill Koga

Me: NO, don't, he's still part of the story!!!!

InuYasha: Fine

Me: This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed for my story so far by the way

Koga: Why did I get hit by a girl, I'm not a wimp

Me/Kagome: punch Koga in face and knock him out

Moral of the chat: Randomness is awesome, and never get a girl angry by saying girls can't punch, or you'll end up like Koga here (Can you tell I'm not a huge Koga fan)

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

More to come either tonight, or next weekend (maybe)


	5. A CONTEST, OMG

**AUTHOR'S PAGE!!!!!!!!!**

Hey Katy here! I decided to do a contest which is open till the evening of Sunday October 8th!

The contest's name is: Get to be a character in my EVER so famous story, and one other thing, that I will mention to the winner later in the story!

How to be apart of the contest: Answer the next five questions by Sunday and e-mail them to me.

Then I will post the people who advance to the next round next author note!

Also, BTW, Spelling doesn't count as long as I can tell what you are saying, if I can't, sorry.

**Ok, now how do you Enter you ask, email the answers to me at: and put "5YWY contest" in the subject.**

Now for the questions!!

1.) Who is the creator of Inuyasha

a.) Tite Kubo

b.) Rumiko Kakashi

c.) Kite Tubo

d.) Rumiko Takahashi

2.) Who is InuYasha's human parent?

a.) Izoyi

b.) InuTashio

c.) Sesshomaru

d.) Myoga

3.) Who is NOT a member of the Band of Seven

a.) Kyokotsu

b.) Suikotsu

c.) Jakotsu

d.) Riokotsu

e.) None of the above are wrong

**AND**

4.) Where was the Demon parent of InuYasha's remains kept

a.) Graveyard near house

b.) black pearl in InuYasha's eye

c.) nowhere, neither of them have died yet

d.) None of the above

GOOD LUCK AND HOPE YOU WILL PARTICIPATE!!! KATY

Again, my email is if you have ideas for my story please e-mail them to me!

[Also, BTW, this e-mail is NOT the e-mail signed up on this site, it is my contest e-mail, please just e-mail me at the address, or I will not even look at your contest form, Thank you :)


	6. Reunited

Dear Reader: SOOO sorry I haven't updated in a while, Mom's been sick and I had to help her, and I had MAJOR writers block for this story so as you can tell, this is not the longest chapter yet. I will try to update tommarow, again, I'm still writing and those are my excuse why I have not been writing. (SESSHOMARU & KOGA IN NEXT CHAPTER) [I LOVE SESSHY :)

Chapter 5: Reunited

InuYasha and Kagome, finally jumped down the wooden well, that had not been used in 5 years to get the warring states or, as most knew it, the feudal era. She was so excited to go back and see Miroku and Sango again, and she could wait to tell Sango she was getting married, and not just to anyone, but to InuYasha, the guy she'd secretly been in love with since the day they first met, though, for a while, it had been so secret, she didn't even know about it then.

Finally the both crawled out the well, and saw and older, and faster shippo running toward her to hug her tightly. Then in the distance she saw Sango, and Miroku holding hands as they ran toward her and saw the wedding ring on Sango's ring finger and a little baby in her stomach[yes Sango is pregnant, but I forgot to mention that first chapter, sorry. "Sango.." she said, running up to her and hugging her tightly and saying, "When are you due??" "2 weeks!" she said, then realized something, "Kagome are you engaged?' she asked very puzzled. "Yes," she said blushing. "To who?" asked Sango excitedly! "I-inuyasha" said kagome smiling. "That's SOOO great, I'm happy for you!" said Sango happily, and hugging her very friendly and tight!

"So, InuYasha, you're getting married?" asked Miroku. "Yeah, what of it?" he asked, knowing he probably wouldn't like the answer. Then Miroku leant over and loudly whispered, "Is she with child yet?". Inuyasha didn't have time to yell at him before both girls slapped him across the face, and Shippo pulled his ear and dragged him away.

"Well this has been a happy reunion" yelled out Miroku!

-end of chapter 5-

Sorry it was Totally short, but, I only had a half hour on the computer today so, I'll have an hour tommarow! Love ya guys, thanks for still wanting to read this after the long break.


	7. Dead Silence and the Scent of Blood

HEYYY thought it was kinda time to update, and I'll try to update before Christmas but NO promises

Chapter Five: dead silence and the smell of blood

There was dead silence except for the moaning of the December winds was all most could hear. For Inuyasha, it was that and the prettiest girl in the world next to him's light breathing as she slept next to him. There was hardly any room in the cabin and Kagome and Inuyasha offered to sleep outside so Sango and the baby, the father of Sango's child; Miroku and Shippo could sleep in the crowed hut

InuYasha couldn't help but stare at Kagome as she slept. She was just so damn pretty to him. He felt lucky she was ALL his, and not that wolfs. He'd kill Koga the next time he saw him, without kagome around though. He couldn't help but hate Koga even more after what he had done to innocent Kagome.

_-flashback from chappie 4-_

_Also, something else had happened. Kagome felt fur covered arms wrap around her, and immediately knew who it was, who it HAD to be. It had to be Koga._

"_Koga, why, how?" said Kagome, just to be cut of by a trail of kisses down her neck._

"_Koga, what the hell are y-y-you doing?" stuttered Kagome as scared as a person who just saw someone get killed by, the taco bell dog._

"_You will be my mate Kagome, InuYasha isn't here to save you, your mine now!" Koga said drunk and evilly._

"_Get away from me" yelled Kagome as Koga pushed Kagome to the floor, ripped of his shirt and tried to rape Kagome by ripping of her pants._

"_Stop yelling you wench, so I can fuck you" yelled Koga._

"_No don't. Please, help, INUYASHA!!!!" yelled Kagome as she tried to buck Koga off of her._

-end flashback-

He remembered how scared she was, and how weak he was, and how strong she stayed while he had sadly, been knocked out by Koga. He remember being awake when she hit Koga though, and remembered how sexy he thought she was, knowing she hadn't really changed one bit over the many years.

He looked down at Kagome but then, smelled blood, not coming from Kagome but somewhere in the forest.

Inuyasha got up carefully trying not to wake Kagome up, but Kagome did and smiled at her fiancé.

"Where are you going" she asked puzzled, yet smiling

"Checking something in the woods, stay here Kagome" he said, not in totally strict voice, just a semi-strict voice

"What happened in the forest?" said Kagome confused?

"I don't know but I smell blood" said Inuyasha.

"I'm coming too!" said Kagome!

"Fine" said InuYasha, not wanting to make Kagome mad. "Hop on"

Kagome smiled and got on his back. She thought to herself of how long it had been since she had ridden on his muscular back.

"Ready?" asked Inuyasha

She nodded and they ran into the woods, though it wasn't long till they found the source of blood.

Kagome screamed, and Inuyasha, just stood there, holding onto Kagome's hand

XxX End of CHAPPIE -I don't know what chapter this is, sad isn't it-!!!!! XxX

Ok, I need comments to make the next chappie, please comment, I know it took me a while, but I hope it was worth it! I promise, I'm already working on the chappie RIGHT NOW at 7:27pm EST in NY in my Bedroom, On the computer! COMMENT!!!!

3 Katy (a.k.a. kitkatlovesinu2753) MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY BELATED HANUKKAH, HAPPY KWANZZA, or Happy Kwanzikahmas!!!! (a.k.a., happy holidays!!)


End file.
